The present invention relates to the field of farm tractors and more particularly to hitch adapters for such tractors. In greater particularity the present invention relates to a hitch adapter which is variable in size and which allows the quick connection and disconnection of implements from the tractor.
Numerous adapters have been developed over the years such as shown in the following United States patents: U.S. Pat. No. 3,829,128; U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,272; U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,860; U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,650; and, U.S. Pat. No. 3,658,361.
This invention relates to hitch adapters for a three-point hitch and more particularly to a hitch adapter for adjustable connection between tractor and an implement with the use of a bell crank arrangement.
Attachments that connect an implement to a tractor have become progressively more complex in modern tractors, due to the increase in size of the tractor. The conventional draw-bar hitch has been largely replaced by the three-point hitch, designed to connect an implement to the tractor and permit the tractor to raise and lower the implement. Today, many tractors use a three-point hitch adapter since the hitching linkages are much larger thereby making connection of the hitch to different implements exceedingly difficult. Three-point hitch adapters have significantly improved the conditions under which an operator has to attach the tractor and implement, by simplifying the hitching process.
The object of this invention is to provide a quick hitch adapter for a three-point hitch.
It is another object of this invention to provide a hitch adapter having means for support on the lower vertical arms and the middle of the horizontal cross bar of a three-point hitch whereby the adapter makes any adjustments.
The aforementioned objects are satisfied by providing a hitch adapter for connection to a three-point hitch. The hitch adapter includes a horizontal cross bar attached to two vertical tubular members. The horizontal bar includes a rectangular centerpiece whereby two tubular members are telescopically inserted and horizontally extended to selected positions all the while engaged within the centerpiece. The adapter has a bell crank which allows the tubular members and attached vertical members to be laterally extended to fit a variety of implements. The vertical members have T-shaped locking means with a compression spring to help keep the implement in place at the bottom of each vertical tubular member and to insure proper disengagement. All vertical and horizontal adjustments can be made while the adapter is still attached to the tractor.